A Valuable Gift!
by Angelbetu
Summary: Some gifts are able to define their Value :) Daya sir birthday Story...*Duo story*


**Happy Birthday Daya sir...**

**Prsenting a small token of Love and Respect for my hero..atterall Daya sir ka bday hai...Its Partyyyyyyyyy Daaayyyy CIDiand...Lets call it Loud.. Togetherrrr...**

**Happy birthday Daya Sirrrrrrrrr..love u a lot**

* * *

**Here comes Daya sir birthday special OS..It can be said an extract from my story My Stubborn Brother...Characters are same...**

**Vrinda: duos mother**

**Daya: As Little Daya studying in nursery**

**Abhijeet: Elder brother of Daya..Six years age difference**

**Father: Died while Mountaineering in army posting**

**Background also adopted from my story MSB..**

**First let's enjoy it...**

* * *

**A Valuable Gift**

Nahi muje chaiye to chaiye...buch...tum Mumma che keh do...

Abhijeet: Mujhe Maa se kehne ki koi jaroorat nahin hai Chotu..main pehle hi mana kar chuka hoon

Daya making a pout: ale pal Abhi tum aakhir koon mana kal lahe ho...maine ittttttiii choti chi ( trying to tell the level of his little demand) cheez maangi hai

Abhijeet: haan choti si cheez hai par abhi tujhe uski koi jaroorat nahi hai..tere pas already do hain aur mai ek aur sirf islie nahi dilane wala tujhe kyunki tere dost ki mummy ne dilaya hai...samjha tu (seeing his bear trying to say something) aur ab is baat par koi behus nahin...Aaj 1st November hai...tune kaha tha aaj se khelne ka time kum aur pdhai ek ghanta jyada...so ab pdhai kro jakar..(caressing his hairs) December mein exams hain

Daya showing him his tongue: hunh khadoos bhai...gande bhai...hunh

Abhijeet: One..Two

Daya irritated with this counting as he knew if Abhijeet will complete three he is going to snub him badly and he may have to study for one more hour: achaa jaala hu..Jab dekho One Two Thleee...(thinking and murmuring in low tone) pata nahin ye One two ke baad thlee hi kyu aata hai

Abhijeet just smiled on his little brat and after confirming his brother's attention to studies he left the room...

"Maaa"

Vrinda dragged her baby who was hugging her from back and ask in sweet tone: kya baat h..aaj mere Jeet ko Chotu se fursat kaise mil gayi

Abhijeet climbing on the slab of the kitchen holding a small corner of his Maa's dupatta, answered: aaj 1st November hai na Maa...chote nawab ko promise k hisab se aaj se ek ghnta extra pdhai krna h

Vrinda smiled: ohhh..to chote sahab hukum baja rahe hain

Abhijeet laughing: Nahin na Maa..Chote miyan promise ki laaj rakh rhe hain

And both mother and son laugh on their cute toddler who was learning tables in loud tone

Vrinda in smile: Waise Jeet...(eyes on vegetables) maine suna hai ki Chote sahab koi farmaish kar baithe hain

Abhijeet in serious tone: wo mai dekh loonga maa...aap wo chinta chodiye..abhi to mujhe bus iske exams ki tention hai..aur pehli baar to exam dega na ye...mujhe to bohot dar laga hoga na Maa..jab maine nursery ke exams die the..

Vrinda in dreamy tone: Dar..(patting his cheeks) kaamp raha tha tu..aur apne Papa ko poori raat jaga kar rakkha tha...Chotu ko to ye sab kabhi (sadly)

Abhijeet too become sad remembering his father who was no more with them...

Both, mother and son were lost in their pool of thoughts when they heard...

"Accha...to yahan buchke buchke (chupke chupke) baatein ho lahi hain...aur mujhe inni jol se bhook lagi hai..."

Abhijeet strictly: Daya tum abhi padhne baithe the na

Daya: hawwww bhai...inna jhoot..mai (stressing) chee (6:00) baje padhne baitha tha aul tum...

Abhijeet in chewing tone: Aur abi bus sawa chee hue hain...

Daya counting on his fingers: sawa matlab..offo Abhi tum inne tough tough wolds koon bolte ho

Abhijeet in rash: tu jaega ya nahin

Daya looking at his mother for help: Mumma mujhe bhook lagi hai na

Vrinda nodding her head in no: chal aaja yahan...mere paas...tujhe apples khilati hu

Abhijeet murmuring under his teeth: sab samjhta hu main..pdhai na karne ke ek se ek bahane hain..abhi bhook lagi h phir pyas lagegi phir neend aaegi aur lo jee ho gaya time over...(imitating Daya) Abhi ab to play time h na..Hunh

...

...

"Boss lene do na"

Abhijeet: maine samjhaya tha na tujhe

Daya: pal Boss (eating Cheese) ab to exams bhi ovel ho gaye hain...ol (thinking) A+ nahin to A to aa hi jayega...please (crying tone) dila do na

Abhijeet: result aa jane do pehle..mai bhi to dekhun mere chotu ko kitne marks mile hain

Daya fuming in anger: Main seedha Mumma se maang lunga ab

Abhijeet reading his book: par maine to abhi permission di nahin hai

Daya annoyingly: Mumma bali hain tumse

Abhijeet look at him for once and replied: Okay..

Daya look at his face for few seconds then hugged him from back: acha na Sorry na Abhi...plz tum angly mut ho..Main Mumma ko nahi kahunga...theet

Abhijeet just smiled ruffling hairs of his small brat...

...

...

"Jeet...ye kya hai maine to aapko new socks ke lie paise die the na.. phir bhi aap laaye nahi...(strictly) sach batao Jeet...kya kia apne paison ka..aur mai dekh rahi hoon aaj kal aap apni pocket money bhi bacha bacha ke kharch kar rahe ho... kya chal kya raha hai ye sab"

"Abhijeet pacifying his mother:Nahin Maa aisi koi baat nahi hai...mai bus socks laana bhool gaya...main kal pakka le aaunga (hiding his eyes) acha maa..Kal mera aur Chotu ka result hai to kya aap kal half day le loge"

Vrinda getting tensed: are Abhi tum mujhe pehle batate to main aaj office me baat karke aati

Abhijeet telling her softly: Maa aaj hi announcement hui thi

Vrinda: accha chalo koi baat nahin mai manage kar loongi aur kyu nahin main apne beton ka result dekhungi...Main bhi to dekhun mere dono good boys ne kaisa perform kia hai

Abhijeet smiled but his smile vanished noticing a shadow moving away from the place...

Abhijeet got up and find the owner of the shadow sitting in his room with displeased expressions on his face

Abhijeet entering in confusion: Kya hua Chotu...tu aise kyun baitha hai

Daya: Kaa jaloolat thi Mumma ko batane ki lesult ke baale mein...(teary eyes) agal mai fail ho gaya to

Abhijeet smiling ear to ear: are buddhu tere exams to acche gaye the na phir kyun dar raha hai

Daya in teary tone: Dal to lagta hai na Bhai

Abhijeet wiping his tears replied in sweet tone: tu tention mut le dekhna sab acha hoga...(squeezing his bro holding his shoulders) trust me

Daya looking at him with hope: pakka

Abhijeet assuring him: Promise

...

...

"Dekha na Mumma ye Abhi na kuch nahin palta hai...(putting trophy on his head and hopping) dekho mai to first aaya...kya keh le the Mumma wo...mujhe sab..Toppel yech..aul Abhi to hahahahahaha thild aya hai... hahahahahaha"

Abhijeet slapping on his head: Third bhi acchi hi rank hoti hai smjha..aur tu abi nursery me hai...meri class tak pohnchega na to pass bhi nahi hone wala tu

Daya challenging him: Mai to toppel hi lahunga dethna tum...Awwww pool Abhi...abse mai tumhali palai kalwaunga...kuch nahi palte tum

Abhijeet become embarrassed and left the place in shy smile while Daya rolled on bed laughing loudly now keeping his head lovingly in his mother's lap: maza aya na Mumma Bhai ko tang klke

Vrinda: accha to chalo ab thoda is Baby ko bhi tang kia jaye and she start tickling in his tummy giving laughing jerks to Daya while so much pleasure to his mother

...

...

"Happy Bilday Daya" stretching his arms and finally opening his eyes and soon his eyes get attracted to a shinny thing present near his pillow...He picked the thing in his hand in confusion and start unwrapping it..A scream escaped from his throat"

Abhijeet who was sleeping on the other single bed got up in horror listening such loud scream...

He ran toward his small dude and wrapped him slowly: Kya hua Daya...koi bura sapna dekha kya

Daya: ale bhai wich to kalo

Abhijeet: Are Happy Birthday par hua kya

Daya: Bhai ye detho ye apne aap mele pillow ke paas aa gaya...sach Bhai maine to Mumma se manga bhi nahi aur Mausi se bhi nahi manga...(happily) kya ye Santa laye mere lie...pal Christmas to abi dool hai na"

" Nahin Santa to nahin laye...ye Abhi laya...Surprisseeeee"

Daya overwhelmed hearing this and ask im big smile: Sacchi Abhi ye tum laaye...mele lie...pal tum to mana kal lahe the na...aul main to bhool bhi gaya tha..

Obviously his small brain was having so many tentions like Exams, Result and in this long span he totally forgot about that Geometry Box which his classmate was having...an expensive Geometry which was not less than a tourist attraction for the whole class...as it was really unique, beautiful having vibrant colors loved by Daya so much...Daya was insisting Abhijeet to buy him one but Abhijeet was continuously refusing and during all these days it ultimately slipped from his mind...but this sudden appearance of the thing he was demanding really filled his heart with pleasure and delight...

Daya hugged his brother from his neck and Abhijeet too hugged him picking him up in his lap taking him outside where Daya showed his brother's gift to his mother with sparkling eyes and smiling face

"Mumma..dekho (lovingly) Abhi mele lieg gift laya..paala hai na"

Vrinda looking at her elder son who bow his head down answered in smile, first kissing her younger ones head : Happy Birthday Baby...(taking him in her lap)..Daya ko pasand aaya bhai ka gift

Daya: Daya ko to bohot pasand aaya..(getting down from his mother's lap) main abi sabko ditha kar aya

Abhijeet: Daya jyada..

" Haan haan..dool nahi jaunga...plomich"

Abhijeet smiled and keep looking at his small dude while their mother really feeling proud on her son's where one wait so long for getting just a permission

from his elder brother before placing his demand to his own mother..and on the other hand her elder son..who really give a big lesson of life to her younger one that when we struggle for something to achieve,to gain..when we really put efforts to get a position in life.. when we work for the dream we saw...it always fill hearts with pleasure and happiness...that yes we are the deserving ones...unlike others who get everything so easily so rapidly that they don't value that success the way they dreamt of it!

* * *

**So how was it..**

**lemme know**

**once again**

**Happy Birthday my Gentle Giant..Love u infinity :)**


End file.
